


Not Only Human

by aphenglandstan



Series: USUK Drabbles [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: England and America aren't supposed to be together. None of the nations are. Their bosses have strictly forbidden it.





	Not Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> Alfred's an intellectual.

It all started with the kiss. Alfred’s lips were nice. Truthfully, I think the reason that I loved kissing him so much was because it was Alfred. Alfred had a way of making everything fun, from American football to dental work.

“Arthur, I’m-” Alfred struggled to find words to say. “I don’t think we’re supposed to do this. I think this is, like, the one thing that we’re not allowed to do.”

“Does it look like I care? Alfred, I’m exhausted. Our bosses pile the work on. Our bosses tell us we can’t even kiss. Our bosses tell us how to live our lives and I’m sick of it. Just because we represent nations doesn’t mean that we’re not still people where it matters.” I practically spat my words, resent for our bosses evident. They treated us like dogs, praising us one second and putting us on a chain the second we misbehaved.

“So what do you want to do about it?” Alfred asked, intertwining our fingers.

“Well, if I had my choice, I’d run away and never look back,” I confessed, “We could get our degrees, then get married and try to live our lives as normal humans.”

“Dude, our bosses would be so pissed,” Alfred muttered.

“Well that just makes it even better.” I smirked at him, resting my head on his shoulder.

I noticed his face turn red as I cuddled even closer to him.

“Are you okay?” He slowly asked.

“I’m better than okay,” I mumbled into his shirt.

“Then why are you bringing all of this up?”

“Because I want to be with you! Can’t you see? I want to be able to kiss you. I want to be able to hold your hand in public. There used to be too much public homophobia for any of that, but now that there’s a possibility for our relationship to be public, our bosses are trying to shut everything down. I’m sick of this shit. I’m sick of being forced to hide everything.” I stopped talking there, in fear that my voice would crack or show any signs of the tears running down my cheeks.

“Arthur.” He gently kissed the side of my head. “I don’t think you understand.”

I tried not to let that piss me off. “I don’t understand what?”

“Who has the upper hand here? It’s not like our bosses can fire us. There’s no-one else to take our places. It’s not like our bosses could hurt us. They’re weak compared to us.”

“You’re right. Thank you, I really needed that.”

“No prob, babe. Also, I had a great idea!”

“Do tell.”

“How about we get married and then tell them?” Alfred’s voice was as cheery as usual. “Then what can they do? If they try to make us get divorced, then we can run away.”

“I love the way you think.”

“You love the rest of me, too.”


End file.
